


Heaven Knows

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Series: Star Wars evil trash [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Aftercare, Author regrets nothing, Daddy Kink, High School AU, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Sub! Kylo Ren, and fluffy, bottom! Kylo Ren, dom! Hux, i think, im going to hell anyways, im so much into this fandom, kylux trash, otp, plot what plot/porn without a plot, sinful, theres no coming back, this ship, top! Hux, very sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty teenagers fucking really close to Principal Snoke's room ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be taking my other fics out of hiatus, but then Heaven Knows (The Pretty Reckless) started playing and this scene, from a fic I'm still working on, just started writing itself. So, listen to it if you want to. Enjoy porn time B3

They hurriedly climbed up the staircase to the school's roof. Hands touching the other's body so quickly it'd look like they were in a hurry. Which they were. They had fourteen minutes. More than enough, but precaution is always good. They had the same height now. Their foreheads touching again and again as they fought to see who would strip the other first. They were so wrong and they knew that but didn't give a damn. All that mattered was all the lust, the want to repeat those sinful acts they've being doing all week, now in their most forbidden territory. Their dorms were just fine if they remembered this part of the roof was just above the Principal's room. And how they enjoyed it. As if they both thought the same, and they did, somehow they always did in moments like this, their lips curled up into mischievous smirks and their eyes opened up to stare at each other.  
"Fuck." The younger boy exclaimed when he tripped on a brick. He was walking backwards, or, being shoved backwards. The older taking advantage of his larger experience and dominating him.  
"Fuck? Not a word I'd expect to hear from you so easily, babe." A bit on his neck forced a gasp out of the younger's lips. He couldn't help but smile, tho, as he answered.  
"Oh shut it, Hux. You know damn well the nerd here isn't me." He felt a spark of pleasure go through his entire body, starting from where his lover's hand touched him, his butt cheeks, up his spine to the back of his head and back down again, making his erection twitch.  
"Yeah," a low chuckle was his reply. "And yet, you, the one expected to have so many much experiences with drugs and whatever the hell else emos do, have nothing at all. I mean," Hux's hands traveled again, to the front of Ren's hips, and then separating, one resting on his thigh and the other closing loose around his hard member. "Who would have thought you were a virgin? My no longer a virgin boy."  
A moan came out of Ren's mouth. Built deep down inside his throat. The sound of it made the hair in Hux's neck stand up. He closed the last of distance between them and pushed their lips together. Instead of starting a kiss, though, he enjoyed Ren's parted lips to lock his teeth on his lover's lower lip and drag it away. Slowly. Strongly. A muffled moan and he let go, smirking as he licked the blood off his teeth. He watched as Ren's eyes accompanied his tongue. He could be darting at Hux's mouth at any moment, but no, Hux trained him better than that. He stayed on his place, instead, and thrusters his hips into his redhead boy's hands.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Hux's voice was hoarse, he loved seeing Ren like that, so submissive, so excited, so his. He took his hands off the brunette, enjoying the whimper he received at that, and quickly took off his boxers, the rest of his clothes thrown away somewhere closer to the stairs. It doesn't matter. "I didn't bring anything. We're gonna do it on the natural. You good for that?" Ren quickly nodded, opening his mouth, showing off his prepared saliva. "Good." Hux put three fingers in there, moaning lowly as Ren sucked on them, "you're such a good boy, huh." With his free hand he started masturbating his lover.  
After sending his fingers too wet, he made to pull them off in a way that Ren knew it was enough. His mouth opened as he sucked Hux's fingers one last time. He was a mess by now, barely holding his body in place, with the redhead boy's hand moving up and down around his dick very fast and, now, with his fingers opening up his tight hole. He looked up at Hux's face, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, having already forgotten they were hurt and having to lick the blood himself. His eyes shot up and his entire body shivered in pleasure as Hux entered the three fingers at once.  
"Only for me, right babe? Your tight hole don't take any other dick, just mine." Hux whispered the last word in a sensual way, his cheek meeting Ren's and his teeth nipping at his boy's earlobe. "My dear baby boy." Ren nodded, concentrating on the pain in his ear while accommodating to the fingers in his ass. He was Hux's after and had his hole opened up only by the redhead. "Hm, yeah. Daddy's good boy. Do you wanna be fucked, baby? Fucked right on top of Snoke's room?"  
"Yeah, Daddy, please!" Ren whimpered and gasped as Hux's fingers curled and hit the spot, he moaned a little louder, tho, making his Daddy hiss at him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. J-just, please, Daddy. Let me have your dick inside my butthole, please, fuck me, Daddy!" He cried out, begging shamelessly. They were only two weeks together, and yet! Look at him now, giving himself so easily to the boy he had troubles with.  
Hux took his fingers out of Ren's ass and placed them around his own member, preparing himself so his little boy won't be hurt. He started walking forwards, taking Ren with him until the brunette's nude back touched the, probably cold, surface of the water tank. He grabbed his lover's hands and placed them on the iron bar just above their heads. This school is so useful. "You're going to support yourself, baby boy. Do not let go until I say so." Before he's answered, tho, he lifted Ren's thighs until he could grab his ankles and placed them on top of his shoulders. "Do not move, baby boy. Let Daddy do all the hard work. This is your recompense for being so good with Daddy." And he meant it, no tantrums were thrown ever since Ren first called him Daddy.  
Hux placed his hands on each side of Ren's hips and gripped them strongly before entering his dick in his lover's tight hole. He bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from moaning. Well, from moaning louder. He lifted his eyes until he was glancing at his lover's own eyes, who had his gaze held on his face, and smiled softly. He then finished entering his dick and took it out almost completely, leaving only the head. Making sure Ren had nodded at him, Hux thrust deep into him, at once. He did the same two times again before starting at a fast pace. Before he could see he had gotten closer to his lover's body, fully embracing his waist, consequently getting a better angle and hitting Ren's prostate several times in a row.  
"Daddy, I-I'm coming!" Ren cried out before releasing his orgasm all over himself. He didn't close his eyes, tho, as his Daddy kept on thrusting him. He watched as sweat dropped from Hux's hairline down his pretty face. He wanted to lick all the sweat off his Daddy's face. The thought made his dick twitch and he blushed under his lover's stare. Hux's smirks always get naughtier when Ren's stamina comes back at full force. Ren gasped as Hux's fingers started digging into his skin. His lower back is a rather very sensitive spot and entirely the older boy's favorite place to his hands on. He wanted to bring his legs closer or curl and lower down until they were safely around the redhead's waist but his orders were very specific. Soon he felt another orgasm setting up.  
Hux couldn't take his gaze off his boy's face. The way his eyelids tried to stay open even though he was fighting back his second orgasm and how his lips were parting and closing again and again as low moans kept coming out of his beautiful throat and Hux barely couldn't keep it in. He hit the younger boy's prostate stronger and stronger and just once more.  
"HUX!" Ren nearly shouted as he released his orgasm. Hux's gut twisted as he stared up his boy's arms, muscles contracting and yet those long and pale fingers didn't dare to let go of the bar. With one last thrust, Hux groaned as his orgasm exploded inside Ren's hole. He slowed down his thrusts until he could stop and quickly grabbed the other's ankles and let him tightly pace his thighs around his waist. He planted a kiss to Ren's jawline before speaking up.  
"Come on, Kylo, let go. I've got you." His voice was soft and he kept on kissing his lover's jawline until he felt Ren's arms slowly set on his shoulders, tired hands caressing the back of his head, fingers running through his hair. "You're beautiful, you know? This was amazing." He stared into his lover's eyes and smiled at him. Ren nodded, his eyelids dropping and his features showing how he sleepy he is. "We have class now, Kylo." He chuckled as the brunette's eyes closed in response. "But it's ok. We just need to go to class and I promise I won't let anyone wake you up before class is over."  
"And after that?" Ren's voice was also sleepy but he didn't care, Hux was carrying him and that's all that mattered.  
"Then we're coming back to my dorm, lock the door behind us and sleep." Ren's eyes opened as he was put down.  
"In your bed? And cuddling?" Hux's only response was a nod and a brief kiss before he went to retrieve their clothes. Ren smiled, waiting for class to be finally over so he could have his lover's arms safely around him and have his piece of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, comments, suggestions? I'm open minded, share your ideas ;*


End file.
